katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Teenage Dream (album)
Teenage Dream è il secondo album della cantante statunitense Katy Perry. È stato pubblicato il 24 Agosto 2010 negli Stati Uniti e il 30 Agosto 2010 nel resto del mondo dall'etichetta discografica Capitol Records. I primi due singoli estratti dall'album sono "California Gurls", pubblicato il 7 maggio 2010, e "Teenage Dream", messo in commercio il 23 luglio nei formati download digitale e CD, mentre come terzo singolo è stato pubblicato il brano "Firework" a fine Ottobre. Nel febbraio 2011 pubblica poi come quarto singolo il brano "E.T.". Tutti e quattro i singoli hanno raggiunto la vetta della classifica statunitense. Altre due canzoni sono state pubblicate esclusivamente su iTunes: "Not Like the Movies" il 3 agosto, e "Circle the Drain" il 10 Agosto. Le tracce dell'album sono state confermate sul sito della cantante il 23 Luglio 2010. Inoltre il 6 Giugno 2011 è stato diffuso un quinto singolo, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". Anche il quinto singolo ha raggiunto la numero uno della classifica statunitense facendo così di Teenage Dream l'unico album dopo Bad di Michael Jackson ad avere cinque singoli al numero uno della classifica americana. Il 28 Settembre 2011 entra inoltre in rotazione radiofonica il sesto singolo estratto, intitolato "The One That Got Away". Teenage Dream è stato nominato ai 53° Grammy Awards come Album dell'anno e miglior album pop. Il singolo di lancio, "California Gurls" ha ricevuto una nomina come Miglior collaborazione pop vocale mentre il secondo singolo, Teenage Dream ne ha guadagnata una per la miglior esibizione pop femminile. "Firework" è stato invece nominato nelle categorie "Record of the Year" e "Best Pop Solo Performance" nell'edizione del 2012. L'album si è posizionato alla posizione numero 10 della lista stilata da Billboard a luglio 2011 degli album più venduti negli Stati Uniti nella prima parte dell'anno, con 600.000 copie. Background Prima della registrazione di Teenage Dream, Katy disse a Rolling Stone che avrebbe "sicuramente tenuto pop", al fine di non "alienare" il suo fanbase. Katy ha iniziato a registrare l'album il 13 Ottobre 2009. Katy ha lavorato con molti importanti produttori per l'album, tra cui Greg Wells, Guy Sigsworth, Dr. Luke, Max Martin, Ryan Tedder, Rivers Cuomo, Kuk Harrell, Greg Kurstin, Benny Blanco, Darkchild, Cathy Dennis, Ester Dean e Tricky Stewart, che disse alla rivista Rap-up nel Dicembre 2009 che il suono dell'album sarebbe stato pop e rock, come One of the Boys , ma lo definì con una "marcia diversa". Il 27 Marzo 2010, presso i Kids Choice Awards 2010, Katy ha detto a Jose Ordonez che considerava l'album "una registrazione estiva". Ha anche affermato che l'album è stato ispirato dagli ABBA e dai The Cardigans. La cantante diede al suo produttore Dr. Luke un mixtape di canzoni dei due gruppi al fine di dimostrare come voleva il suono del suo prossimo album. Katy ha descritto l'album come "guidato in modo più maturo". Ha aggiunto: "Quando sono andata in tour, tanto quanto io amo tutte le persone, sentivo tra le canzoni che mi mancavano alcune delle cose che ha fatto la gente per rimbalzare su e giù." Nel corso di un servizio fotografico per Rolling Stone nell' Aprile 2010 Katy Perry ha rivelato i dettagli su quello che sarebbe stato il primo singolo, dell'album "California Gurls". Era presumibilmente una risposta alla canzone di Jay-Z e Alicia Keys "Empire State of Mind", ha dichiarato: "Ognuno ha una canzone su New York, ma che ca**o? Che dire di Los Angeles? Che dire della California?", Aggiunse che la canzone era stata ispirata da Prince. Il singolo vede la collaborazione del rapper Californiano Snoop Dogg. USA Today ha dato alla canzone una recensione positiva, definendola "un brindisi effervescente per divertimento estivo". La cantante ha inoltre affermato che lavorare con i produttori Max Martin e Dr. Luke fu "un meraviglioso sforzo di collaborazione". Le registrazioni per l'album finirono il 30 Aprile 2010. La copertina dell'album è un dipinto di Will Cotton ed è stata rivelata il 21 Luglio 2010 attraverso una webstream dal vivo con cotone, al suo Studio d'arte. Il 23 Luglio 2010, la tracklist ufficiale dell'album è stato pubblicata sul sito ufficiale di Katy Perry. Per la registrazione di Teenage Dream, Katy aveva registrato in un gran numero di studi di registrazione, tra gli Stati Uniti e l'Europa. Tracce Edizione standard #Teenage Dream – 3:47 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin) #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) – 3:50 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee) #California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) – 3:55 (Katy Perry, Calvin Broadus, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin, Brian Wilson, Mike Love) #Firework – 3:48 (Katy Perry, Tor Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Sandy Wilhelm, Ester Dean) #Peacock – 3:51 (Katy Perry, Tor Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ester Dean) #Circle the Drain – 4:32 (Katy Perry, Christopher Stewart, Monte Neuble) #The One That Got Away – 3:47 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin) #E.T. – 3:26 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Joshua Coleman) #Who Am I Living For? – 4:08 (Katy Perry, Christopher Stewart, Monte Neuble, Brian Thomas) #Pearl – 4:08 (Katy Perry, Christopher Stewart, Greg Wells) #Hummingbird Heartbeat – 3:32 (Katy Perry, Christopher Stewart, Monte Neuble, Stacey Barthe) #Not Like the Movies – 4:01 (Katy Perry, Greg Wells) Disco 2, Dream On (edizione deluxe) #If We Ever Meet Again (feat. Timbaland) – 4:23 (Jim Beanz, Timothy Mosley, Michael Busbee) #Starstrukk (feat. 3OH!3) – 3:22 (Sean Foreman, Nathaniel Motte) #California Gurls (Passion Pit Main Mix) – 4:11 (Katy Perry, Calvin Broadus, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin, Brian Wilson, Mike Love) #California Gurls (Armand van Helden Remix) – 4:01 (Katy Perry, Calvin Broadus, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin, Brian Wilson, Mike Love) #Teenage Dream (Kaskade Club Mix) – 6:28 (Katy Perry, Calvin Broadus, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin, Brian Wilson, Mike Love) Dream On: tracce bonus iTunes Europa e Spotify #California Gurls (MSTRKRFT Main Mix) (feat. Snoop Dogg) #Peacock (Cory Enemy & Mia Moretti Vocal Club Mix) (Katy Perry, Calvin Broadus, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin, Brian Wilson, Mike Love) #Teenage Dream (video musicale) #California Gurls (video musicale) Struttura e singoli Il singolo d'apertura, "California Gurls", fu scritto come risposta a Empire State of Mind cantato da Jay-Z e Alicia Keys e rende omaggio alle fanciulle e allo stile di vita in California. Il brano segue lo stile electropop, pulsando suoni di sintetizzatori con alcune parti sostenute da Auto-Tune. The Beach Boys hanno richiesto che fossero assegnati loro i crediti nella scrittura del brano per la presenza, nel suo testo, del verso "I wish they could all be California Girls"."Circle the Drain", scritto in uno stile rock elettronico, critica l'ex fidanzato di Katy Perry, Travie McCoy, frontman dei Gym Class Heroes. "Hummingbird Heartbeat e il singolo "E.T." prendono invece spunto dall'ex marito Russell Brand. Il secondo singolo, "Teenage Dream ", è una canzone power pop con forti elementi elettropop, caratterizzata da uno stile rétro. "Firework", il terzo singolo, è un brano dance pop con un beat house, ed è caratterizzato da sintetizzatori ed archi. "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" è il quinto singolo ed è una canzone dance pop e teen pop. Anche "The One That Got Away" ha la stessa struttura ritmica del precedente singolo, ma ha uno stile più malinconico e disperato. "Not Like the Movies " era stata scritta in due parti, la prima precedente al rapporto con Russell Brand , la seconda invece più autobiografica. La canzone fu lanciata come singolo promozionale dall'album. Singoli da Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection Per ulteriori informazioni leggi l'articolo Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection "Part of Me", primo singolo estratto dalla ristampa dell'album, contiene elementi di Dance Pop e Pop Rock e segue un andamento house. "Wide Awake", ultimo singolo dell'album, è una ballata che caratterizzata da sound Dance Pop ed elettronici. Categoria:Album di Katy Perry